DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Medication non-compliance is estimated to cost the US healthcare system an estimated $76.6 billion a year. Approximately 10% of hospital admissions are related to medication issues, costing up to $50 billion annually. Understanding the causes of noncompliance and identifying methods to help patients follow their regimens may improve health outcomes and reduce related costs. We propose to determine whether a medication management system improves compliance among elderly patients being treated for hypertension. The medication management system, called Emedonline, uses standard cellular phone technology to call patients at programmed intervals, gives voice, text, and graphic instructions for taking prescribed medications, and dispenses the medications. It focuses specifically on modifying social interaction factors and providing a tool to enhance the administration process. We have identified three key objectives toward achieving Phase I and Phase II goals: 1. Develop Emedonline to facilitate prescribing medication regimens for healthcare providers, and facilitate medication compliance for patients. 2. Assess the acceptability of the service among healthcare providers, pharmacists, and patients. 3. Evaluate effects on medication compliance, perceived social support, and feelings of control over health destiny. During Phase I, we will examine requirements through focus groups with a sample of healthcare providers, pharmacists, and patients; develop a prototype of the Emedonline system; conduct a concept test with the sample; and create detailed specifications for Phase II development.